Jim Titus
|birthplace=New York City, New York |family=James T. Williams I Ellie Winslow Kyla P. Settles |yearsactive=2000-present }} Jim Titus (born James T. Williams II) is an American actor. Biography Titus was born as James T. Williams II in New York City, New York, on May 7, 1981. His parents are James T. Williams I and film and TV makeup artist Ellie Winslow. Starting an acting career, Titus appeared in TV shows like The Mindy Project, Heroes, My Wife and Kids, Taina, Without A Trace, and Judging Amy. In 2003, he had a small recurring role on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In 2010, he was cast in the recurring role of Officer Barry Maple on Pretty Little Liars. He also appeared in feature films such as Finding Forrester and several indie films. On Criminal Minds Titus portrayed Officer Mike Nash in the Season Ten episode "The Itch". Filmography *Pretty Little Liars (2010-2017) as Officer Barry Maple/Detective Barry Maple (14 episodes) *Say You Will (2017) as Officer Wilson *Angie Tribeca (2017) as Victor *Superior Donuts (2017) as Mike *Love (2017) as Policeman #2 *Code Black (2015-2017) as Paramedic #1/Medic #1/Paramedic #2 (3 episodes) *Hollow Body (2017) as Stage Manager *Fuller House (2016) as Driver *The Middle (2016) as Cop #2 *Veep (2016) as Reporter #1 *Rise (2016) as Liquidation Soldier (short) *The Goldbergs (2015) as Bartender *The Comeback (2014) as Police Officer #2 *Criminal Minds - "The Itch" (2014) TV episode - Officer Mike Nash *The Mindy Project (2013) as Brett *Strokers (2013) as Thug (video, credited as J.T.) *The Bold and the Beautiful (2010) as Forrester Guard (uncredited) *Without a Trace (2009) as NYPD Patrolman *Clowns vs. Ninjas (2009) as Baby (short) *Heroes: Hard Knox (2008) as Los Angeles Gang Member #1 (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Just Jordan (2008) as Big Guy (credited as James T. Williams II) *Roscoe's Words of Wisdom (2008) as Roscoe Pendergrass (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Daymaker (2007) as D (credited as James T. Williams II) *The Crack Promise (2007) as Rufus/Henry/Anynomous (short) *Pangs (2007) as Marcus (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Everyone's Hero (2006) as Additional Voices (voice, credited as James Williams) *Judging Amy (2005) as Alwyn (credited as James T. Williams II) *This Revolution (2005) as Music Producer (credited as James T. Williams II) *The Man of Steal (2004) as Odd Job (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) as Uniform Officer Marvin Bryson (2 episodes, credited as James T. Williams II) *Rhythm of the Saints (2003) as James (credited as James T. Williams II) *My Wife and Kids (2002) as Deliveryman (credited as James T. Williams II) *Taina (2002) as Waiter (credited as James T. Williams) *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) as Circus Burger Employee with Bat (uncredited) *The Jimmy Show (2001) as Boyfriend (uncredited) *Storytelling (2001) as Football Player (segment "Non-Fiction", uncredited) *Finding Forrester (2000) as Student (credited as James T. Williams II) 'PRODUCER' *Roscoe's Words of Wisdom (2008) - Producer (short) *Massa Card (2008) - Producer (short) *The Crack Promise (2007) - Producer (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Superdrunk! (2007) - Producer (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Pangs (2007) - Producer (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *The Man of Steal (2004) - Co-Producer (short, credited as James T. Williams II) 'DIRECTOR' *Roscoe's Words of Wisdom (2008) (short) *Massa Card (2008) (short) *The Crack Promise (2007) (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Superdrunk! (2007) (short, credited as James T. Williams II) 'WRITER' *Roscoe's Words of Wisdom (2008) (short) *Massa Card (2008) (short) *The Crack Promise (2007) (short, credited as James T. Williams II) *Superdrunk! (2007) (short, credited as James T. Williams II) 'EDITOR' *Roscoe's Words of Wisdom (2008) (short) *The Crack Promise (2007) (short, credited as James T. Williams II) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors